Blood of a Savior
by Wonderfey
Summary: The eighteen year old Eira Frost is a pure-blood graduate from Durmstrang who's now on the run in Britain. What is she running from? And why is she wanted by most ministries around the world? REWRITTEN VERSION. Major characters included  Draco, Harry etc.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS**

****I began writing this a year ago, and I rewrote it again. I thought it was way too cliche and typical, so I changed characters, and a bit of the story line. I hope you like it! ****

****The eighteen year old Eira Frost is a pure-blood graduate from Durmstrang who's escaped to Britain due to an incident. She seeks refuge in the Malfoy residence.****

…..

Her long, ash blonde hair covered the pillow on which her head lay. Her eyelids hid her hazel brown eyes, the eyes which could turn from kind to cruel within a second. He found her to look like an innocent child where she lay; there were no twisted smile on her lips, or a twinkle in her eye. It was just her. It was simply Eira.

'I know that you're watching me,' she suddenly said with her eyes still closed.

'I'm not,' He said softly, trying to sound as charming as he possibly could when being caught off guard.

'Yes you are,' She opened her eyes, looking straight into his own gray.

'I'm not watching you, I'm observing,' He stated whilst feeling uncomfortably cheesy straight away. She looked straight through his bad flirting; only looking at him in disbelief.

'I'd expect better than that,'

'Shut up,' she laughed at his two words. A laughter which always made him grin. It was so bubbly and childlike, nothing like the girl it belonged to.

'Make me,' she whispered into his ear. In effort to do so, he pressed his lips against hers. As the kiss grew more intense instantly, she placed herself on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress.

She broke the kiss after a few minutes before he (or she herself) wanted it to end, and ran off into the bathroom to take a shower, with him staring longingly after her.

…..

'Good morning, mother,' Draco said amiably to his mother who sat in the dining room, eating her perfectly cooked breakfast.

'Do you know where Eira is?' She asked monotonously.

'No,' He lied as he sat down on one of the big, empty manor chairs. They looked as if they belonged more in a castle than in a dining room.

'A letter arrived for her this morn-,'

'For me?' Eira interrupted as she entered the enormous dining room, her wet hair dangling around her angelic face.

'Yes,' Narcissa Malfoy said, a bit taken aback at the sudden, impolite entrance of the young girl. Once the letter had arrived within the hands of Eira, it was ripped open by her pale fingers, almost as if in sheer panic.

The letter was handwritten by her mother-she would notice the cursive handwriting anywhere. It only contained one line, one line which made her heart drop a thousand miles.

_They are coming. Run._

Eira gasped at the words. She read them at least ten times before the message properly went into her head. She knew it was just a matter of time before she would receive a warning, but she had no idea it would be today.

She left the dining hall in favor of her own room in a sudden movement, where privacy lay. She knew she should have made a swifter exit, in order to avoid suspicion from the Malfoys. She did not trust them, especially not Narcissa or Lucius, they looked at her as if she was a true blood traitor. Draco was the only one who eyed her with interest and curiosity, something she loved to play along with. This was the only magical family in the whole of Britain her mother knew it was safe for Eira to stay for a long period of time, especially since her mother had knowledge about Narcissa and Lucius, something she had used to blackmail the pair. It was probably the completely wrong thing to do, but these were desperate times, and her mother did everything in her power to keep her daughter safe.

She shut the door after herself, careful not to sound upset or afraid. After all, she had only told the house owners that she was visiting the country on a mission for the Norwegian Ministry of Magic, which was a pure lie. It was more like running from the Ministry than working for it, and now, they had found her.

A soft knock was heard on her door, one she recognized quite easily. She hurried over to the door to let Draco into her room. She noticed that he understood something had happened as she could see the worry in his silver eyes.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

She did not want to answer him, and replied by turning her back to him, wanting him to leave so she could pack her things and apparate away from this place.

'Eira, I saw the way you ripped that envelope open, and how you gasped at the words.' She turned around at his words, annoyed at his curiosity and worry.

'Draco, it's nothing,' She felt a sense of annoyance building up, as she did not want to involve anyone else more than necessary.

'You're lying,'

'No, I am certainly not,'

'Then show me the letter,' He said coolly, giving her a cold stare with his equally cold coloured eyes.

'No.' She replied, holding the letter behind her back. 'You have no business in any of it,'

'Eira, I am not simply curious. I am simply worried. I saw the true panic and fear in your eyes.'

'Draco,' She pleaded, 'Stay out of it_._'

'Tell me the truth,'

'No,'

'What are you scared of?'

'Stop it,' She said stubbornly.

'I know how it feels,' He whispered, 'Just talk to me, plainly talk to me,'

'Draco. You don't. And, I do not wish to share this information with anyone who has no business in it whatsoever. I am sorry for being harsh, but this has nothing to do with you.'

'Eira, you must understand. Whatever it is, you know you can trust me. I might be able to help you.' He said with worry covering every word in his phrase.

'This has nothing to do with _trust_, my dear.' Mocking the tone of his voice.

'Then what is it?'

'Leave it, Draco.' She said strictly, staring him in the eye. She felt she had been too harsh; she could see the pain in his eyes, and how she was the one who caused it. Although, she did not actually feel remorse for him, she realized he might be useful in the future.

'I'm sorry,' She lied, 'I just want to keep this to myself, alright?'

He seemed to think at her words, but replied, contrary to her belief.

'Okay.' He took a step towards her, and kissed her forehead. 'Just be careful, okay?'

'Always am.' She whispered. He kissed her lips carefully, and she kissed him back, with more force. Once the kiss developed into something more deep, he began to push her towards the bed. She knew how wrong it was, to make him fall for her, but she didn't know he would, until he made the first move a few weeks after she moved in. And it wouldn't hurt, to have a little fun, right?

* * *

><p>You probably have a lot of questions about this chapter, don't worry. They will be answered as the story progresses. :)<p>

Leave a review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**__I do apologize ahead of myself for any mistakes or weird sentences - I have no Beta, but I do reread my stories a few weeks after, and rewrite parts, not changing them of course, just changing them grammatically. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Once Draco left the room, Eira literally ran to her closet and threw everything into a small bag, not even bothering folding or putting things nicely. She used her wand to shrink the items so they would all fit. She knew there was little time left before they would find her. She'd given up too much already to be captured this soon, and she refused to let that happen. She knew that the easiest way to get out of the house, with little noise, was to apparate. Eira got her notebook out, where her mother had written two secondary safe locations, in case of emergencies, and decided to apparate as soon as possible – it was the easiest way to get out without being followed or questioned. She looked at her mother's writing and read:

'_Borgin and Burke's, Knockturn Alley. Ask for Ms. Carrow.'_

Eira made sure she had everything with her before putting on her long black cloak. She carefully put the hood on before apparating to Knockturn alley. She would never know who might see her recognizable hair if she apparated without the hood concealing her head. She had found out, through experience, it was profitable to think ahead. These were dangerous times for the blonde girl.

She grabbed her bag, and with the place carefully memorized, she apparated from the Malfoy Manor. The house where she was no longer safe, and from now, she knew it would all become a difficult journey. It was almost as if she had only waited for this to happen, and she was now on the actual run. Not hiding, but running.

She apparated into a corner next to the shop, which she was very pleased about because it caused little attention and she made sure her cloak covered most of her face, and hair.

Eira took the few steps into the wizarding shop, and noticed how dark and glum it truly was. Skeletal parts were scattered around the room, different strange looking potions stood along a shelf, and small dead animals were trapped inside cages. She also noticed the spider webs covering almost every object in the store. But for some reason, she loved it. She looked around at the various items as she walked over to the cashier desk. Although the door had been open, she felt like the shop was completely empty, until a strange looking man walked out from behind a curtain. He did not seem like the typical store owner who greeted his customers with a smile, he would seem more like someone who scared them away.

This man seemed like he got a daily visit from dementors, there was no life in his eyes. Nothing that showed he had something to live for. Most people have life in their eyes, only those unfortunate enough to experience enough pain ends up losing that hint of the will to live. Even her mother taught her, ignore feelings, but never ignore life.

The man plainly stared at her, not shocked or curious. He simply stared, as if she was just another item in his shop. She decided, this was her que to ask for Ms. Carrow.

'Excuse me, sir.' She said, in her strong confident voice. 'I am looking for someone with the name Ms. Carrow.'

He simply stared.

'Sir, would you know where he or she is?' She asked again. To Eira's disappointment, he did not move or speak. She knew not to give up, but she realized there was something iffy about this place and this man. Something was not right. But before she got the chance to leave, or even more from the spot she was standing. Suddenly, a man walked heavily down the stairs, she noticed that he was not of European blood, but she did recognize the wand in his pocket, which was enough proof for Eira that he was magical.

''Looking for Ms. Carrow, lady?' He said, in a deep, foreign voice. Eira did understand what he said, but struggled to understand his accent. She did however; respond to the question she thought she had heard.

'Yes, sir.' She said politely, but confidently.

'Come.' He simply said. He didn't ask, or wonder if she would like to, he simply told her to. She couldn't tell if it was because of his accent or because he knew why she was there. She followed him up the stairs, which creaked with each step they took, almost as if it was crying and begging for the two wizards to stop. The reason why Eira simply followed the man without hesitation was that she had nothing left to lose. Her mother had directed her here, and she trusted her own mother with her own life.

On top of the stairs was a small, very narrow hallway. Just like in the store, these hallways were covered in cobwebs. In addition, the walls looked rather aged, even the paint had started to wear off, revealing the rotten wood behid. The roof had thousands of cracks, and the hallway was lighted by only candles every other meter.

The hallway wasn't necessarily long, and it did not take long before the two arrived in front of a crooked door, which looked as aged and forgotten as the rest of the place. The man walked straight in, and Eira followed him into the small room.

There was a bed, which was in a terrible state, in one corner, a small desk in front of a window, and a tiny warderobe with a dusted and barely reflective mirror on the wall. Eira did not understand why the man brought her up here, and although her natural instincts told her to run and get as far away as possible, she stayed and looked as calm as she did in any other place.

The man turned to look at her, and said 'Wait. Fetch Ms. Carrow.'

Eira was not able to place his accent, but she noticed that he struggled with his sentences, making it hard for her to understand, but with him using easy words and body language, she sort of got the meaning of what he tried to say.

After a few minutes, a young woman, around the age of Eira, walked into the room. She was not anything special, although, she did not look as if she belonged in the worn house. She seemed more like she would belong out in the muggle world. Her clothes were simple jeans and a blue t shirt, with white sneakers to match. This was not what Eira had expected when she thought of someone with the name, Ms. Carrow.

'Please accept my apologies, Ms. Carrow, for coming so abruptly without any notice.' Eira said politely.

'I was expecting you,' She continued to speak again once she saw the confused look on my face. 'Your mother sent me a notice a few weeks back.'

'That does make sense,' Eira said, relaxing a little bit more.

'James, you may leave now.' Ms. Carrow said to the foreign man. Once he left, she shut the door, and sat down on the bed, seeming not to care about the amount of dust on top of the covers. Eira put her bag down, and took a seat in the desk chair – facing Ms. Carrow.

'What is this place, Ms. Carrow?' She asked once seated in the desk chair.

'You may call me Mary, and this is my current apartment.' I gave the girl a questioning look, confused to how she could live in this old and horrible place.

'It used to be my mother's hiding place, during the Second Wizarding War. You are familiar with it, yes?' Eira nodded.

'Well, she had to hide from the Ministry, and this apartment has a very old, almost ancient charm on it, which states no member who wants to do something in favor of any ministry, is allowed to enter. I'm not so sure about why it has been like this for so long, but it's very beneficial to us, don't you think?'

'Yes, indeed.' Eira did find it interesting this apartment even existed, and how perfectly suitable it was.

'How was your little stay at the Malfoy residence?' Mary asked.

'It was, pleasant.' Eira replied, grinning.

'Why the grin?'

'Let's just say, some were easy to control without even the use of my wand.' She said, smiling at the memory of Draco Malfoy falling for every lie and word.

Mary chuckled a little at the statement, before moving on to more serious talk.

'Your mother was an old friend of mine, and that is why I am letting you stay. I do not however, know the exact reason why you are being followed or wanted, and I would like it to stay that way. It would be safer for the two of us. James, does not know and will not question anything.' She took a breath before continuing. 'You will be safe in most of Knockturn Alley for a while, have your wand and wear your hood at all times, you never know what might happen, or who might see you. I do advise you to stay at here most of the time; Knockturn Alley is not a place for the light hearted. However, the British ministry does not enter this place without causing chaos, so if they do enter, you will have enough time to apparate away from here. '

'Thank you,' Eira replied. She was not yet sure of what might happen or why she was thankful, but for now, she was safe again – at least for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. I know this part may have been a little boring, and with little action, but dont' worry. There's plenty to come. :) <strong>

**Leave a review if you waaant. :)**


End file.
